Pretty Little Fairy
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: Arthur is tired of France and America laughing at him and his 'imaginary friends'. So he does what every sane person would do. He may of may not know the humiliating consequences he might have to face. pairing: FrUk. Don't like, don't read.


AN: Hey guys, this is just a small story that was stuck in my head. I'm probably not going to update frequently, school started again, I can't promise when I will update and I will just write when I have inspiration. BTW I've got my sister to watch three episodes of hetalia and she kinda liked it so that so awesome. (but still not as awesome as Prussia) Translations are at the end of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters; they all belong to their rightful owners. I only 'own' the fairies names.

I had enough of America and France laughing at me because _they_ can't see my fairy friends. I paced around my dark and dusty magic room. I had my black cape on and it moved with every step I made. I had to get revenge and curse them. I looked around the room and spotted my book shelve. I grabbed my favourite spell book and browsed through different parts of the book until I found the section with the curses in.

I didn't find many curses that I haven't tried before and the ones that I didn't try yet were curses that could get someone killed. I wouldn't want that to happen, I didn't want to hurt them _that_ bad. I sat down and sighed 'Why can't they just see fairies that would make everything much easier.' I smirked as I had a sudden idea that I would normally call stupid or even absurd. But the longer I thought about it the more it actually made sense, in an insane way.

I would just need the help of my friends. I drew a circle on the floor and another one a bit smaller in the other circle and I decorated it. I said a simple, old Irish spell and the circles changed into a portal to their world. I stepped away and made sure to only let my friends through. I won't have those goblins running around my house again, they were like twenty little Americas or Sealands, and they were just horrible.

I waited for some minutes and saw a bright light coming from the portal, which meant that they were very close. And not after a few moments they all floated in the air around me. "Hello Arthur, what do you need us for?" Elaine, the oldest, asked as she looked at me. "I need to ask you for a favor, can you change me into a fairy for one day?" I asked and I saw that they all looked shocked at me.

Iris was the first to speak again and she said "Why would you want to do that?" Every one of them looked at me and I answered "Well I want France and America to believe that fairies exist and they have to stop laughing about that." They giggled and whispered something that I couldn't hear.

Then Elaine spoke up again "Are you sure you want to change? There are others who believe you like Lukas and Vladimir." I rolled my eyes and said "Yes I'm sure. Well I don't see them very much; I wonder why they are not being laughed at." Then Rhoswen, a fairy dressed in white, said "Well Vladimir and Lukas scare people of sometimes, but you are too sweet to do that." I saw that when she said that she had a little blush on her usually pale face. I smiled and asked hopefully "So will you change me?"

They looked at each other and then they faced me. I opened my mouth to ask what they were doing but I closed it again as I saw them circle around me starting at my feet. I closed my eyes as felt the magic seeping in me. It hurt all over my body and in my head.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but black, but I heard people call my name, the fairies. the blackness was suddenly replaced by a dim light as I felt that something heavy was pulled off of me. The heavy thing was a piece of clothing from my own; I was shocked as I looked at my surroundings. The room was maybe ten times bigger or rather I was ten times smaller. I looked behind me and saw the white, almost invisible wings on my back. I touched them and they felt as fragile and soft as I imagined.

I looked up and saw the 5 fairies look down to me. They flew closer and they held some sort of fabric. As they came closer I saw it was from my not-used handkerchief, it was a very light blue. They draped it over me, it was short but I could live with that. They held a needle and thread and they knitted the parts that needed it. They took a small mirror and held it in front of me. I saw the clothes and I thought I looked like an angel. But I still looked too much like myself and said that.

They all looked at me, actually my eyebrows specifically. The pinned me down and I cursed at them. Iris and Rosalia took the tweezers and I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain that I was about to face. I stopped struggling because it would be no use anyway. I was totally trapped and even if I could escape, I couldn't fly yet. After the torture, that lasted ten minutes, I was freed.

They looked me up and down and Rosalia said "You look much better now; you only need some make-up to highlight some facial features." What make-up? "Huh, wait why?" I yelled panicked. "Relax Arthur; we all wear make-up, even elven boys." Iris said as she saw my panicked look. They used magic and there suddenly stood a make-up kit next to us.

They ordered me around and once they were satisfied, they let me look in the mirror. "Wow, I look... " I started but I looked closer. My eyes were definitely my most decorated features. But I also had magic marks, which were colored black and silver, on my left jaw up to my cheek and forehead. I turned around and saw them all staring at me. "Now all you need to learn is fly." Elaine said.

We worked hours till we saw the sun come up and I asked "Why am I not tired at all?" The answer was this "Well fairies can live up to 48 hours without sleeping and still be as lively as ever." "But you'll probably be tired as hell when you change back." Rosalia added. I nodded and waved them goodbye, and after they all went through the portal, it closed, and they must have closed it on the other side. I was excited; I could finally get back at that frog and America. They would probably be freaked out but that's the plan. I would look ridiculous but nobody would know it was me.

_- The next day, uh... actually only a few hours later -_

I flew out of my house two hours ago. I took the train to Paris, where our world meeting would be. I made sure to lock my house when I started working with my magic, so I could fly out off a half open window without worrying about burglars. I sneaked on the train and sat somewhere were nobody could see me. When I finally arrived in Paris it was almost half past 10, it still was half an hour till the meeting would start.

I felt hungry but I couldn't walk in a restaurant, so I flew in a nearby forest and saw a bush with berries. I eaten one and it was really tasty so I eaten more until I was full. I slowly realized in disgust that I eaten _French_ berries. I flew over to where the meeting was and looked at a nearby clock, five minutes past eleven. That meant that I was late.

The second window on the backside of the building, that's the way to the room where the conference was. I made a big entrance as America stood up to take his turn, not this time, lad. I flew in the air right in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw me and he yelled "Dude, it's a really small person with wings!" Everyone's eyes were on me after Alfred's outburst. "Yes, that's right. I'm a fairy." I changed my voice and I tried not to avert my eyes, which I found rather hard.

"You're real, so Iggy doesn't hallucinate at all. This is so weird." I cringed at the use of that horrible nickname and nodded. "What's your name?" "How did you come here?" "Are those wings real?" "Can I hold you?" I got all those questions shot at me, and the last one was France's one. I had to think about a name really soon. "My name is... Kheelan?" I said it more like a question. It actually means warrior, its Irish I think. "I got here by train, yes and NO WAY." I answered.

I floated around the room and listened to the rest of the meeting. Even if I couldn't be there as Britain, I could be here as… uh, what did I call myself again? Something that started with a K, Kellen, Kallen, … Kheelan, that's right it was Kheelan. Now that I remembered my name I could concentrate on the meeting. That was actually a bad idea, because fairies have an amazing hearing. I could hear the yelling from everywhere, the only thing missing was France and I fighting. He was, just like me, sitting and watching the whole event. I was glad when the meeting finally ended and I decided to leave the room, again through the window.

Before I was outside I was grabbed from behind and I cursed. I was _almost_ outside and I made everyone believe that I didn't hallucinate. "Bonjour mon cher, are you going out with that weather?" I shuddered as I realised who held me and looked outside to see that it was raining. I cursed my luck again and turned around in France's hand. I glared at him and he said "I'll take you to ma maison with me and you can leave when the weather is better." He walked outside the room and through the corridors. He covered me when we came outside. "If Angleterre would be here I would say it's his fault for this rain. He brings his bad weather with him everywhere he goes." France grinned as he said that and I looked at him. 'Did he just insult me?'

We went to the car park and he stepped to his car. After he unlocked the car and we stepped in, he began driving to his house. We arrived there after twenty minutes. He had a big house, but I already knew that, but since I was smaller it seemed even larger than usual. He unlocked the door and threw his coat of. He placed me on his couch and asked if I wanted anything to drink. I asked for tea and I saw the corners of his mouth go up for a split second. I looked around and saw France's pet bird, Pierre sitting in his cage. I flew up to it and sat on the edge of the cage.

I was startled when it made a horrible annoying noise. I lost my balance and when I almost hit the floor with my back, I felt something warm and soft beneath me. It was Francis who captured me again. He put me down and pointed at the plate with the small bit of tea on it. 'How was I supposed to drink it?' I thought. "Go on, drink it. I made it for you." France said as he tried to make me feel guilty. I flew over to the plate and leaned forward. Did he expect me to drink it like a dog or cat? I sat on the edge of the plate and buried my face in it. I drank from the tea with a flushed face. How ridiculous was that. I was a bloody nation for crying out loud.

After I finished it I brushed my mouth with my arm and turned around. "I'm finished Frenchie, can I go now?" I said and I stood up. He chuckled "Wow, someone is in a hurry to leave me. But fée it's still raining outside." I cursed the weather fairies and sat back down.

I suddenly remember something, I asked them to change my in a fairy for one day. That means I would have another five hours before I would change back. This rain would better stop quickly, because Francis would only let me go until the rain stops.

Four hours and 45 minutes past and I was an absolute nervous wreck. I hated rain for the first time of my life. I only had 15 minutes till I would change, right in front of France. Every five minutes France would ask me if I was alright because I started stressing as I heard the second pass by. The rain finally quieted down and I flew down to his window with only seconds left. I felt the magic rushing through my veins. Freedom was awaiting me; I closed my eyes and almost felt the fresh air.

_Almost_, this meant that I didn't make it. Just before I flew out I tumbled which sent me flying to the floor. I fell on my stomach and felt the familiar pain in my head and body. I knew what was going to happen, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the worst. "Angleterre, is that you?" I heard the amusement in the Frenchman's voice and blushed. Not to mention that I was most likely naked.

I felt the softness of a blanket on my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder and saw that France gestured me over to sit with him on the couch. With nothing else to do I walked over and covered myself up the best I could. "What were you thinking Angletere?" He asked, and then added in a hushed voice. "Well you probably weren't thinking at all." With still some fairy magic in my body I could hear him very well and scowled. 'It _was _a good idea, _until_ it started raining.'

France leaned closer and whispered "You look absolutely beautiful, _Arthur_." I shivered at the way he said my name and closed the distance between our lips. He gasped as I caught him of guard and I smirked against his lips. After a while we pulled away and I grinned "I'm still not thinking France, I don't think I'll ever do around you." France looked at me lovingly and answered "Vous êtes le plus beau de tout le monde." "Shut up frog."

I attacked his lips, and I attacked him in general a few days later when I found out what he said in French. He can call me names but not something that would make me feel humiliated.. And it's a lie for the record. 'You are the most beautiful person in the entire world' that was a bit to exaggerated, even when I represent the whole United Kingdom. I cursed my language because almost every nation knows it, I can't compliment Francis unnoticed. Not that I want to do that, no not at all.

END

Translations:

_French - English_

Mon cher - my dear

Ma maison - my house

Angleterre - England

Fée - fairy

Vous êtes le plus beau de tout le monde - you are the most beautiful person in the entire world (This is kinda my own translation. First Dutch - Frech - English BTW I already studied French for 4 years.)


End file.
